


when my times up, have i done enough? will they tell my story?

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Family Feels, Last Moments, RIP Carrie Fisher, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Death comes even for the Legendary Heroine, but before she dies she thinks about the legacy she leaves behind through her three children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously we have a lot more to go before we reach this point in time, but, -sighs- the devistating loss of Carrie Fisher hit me really hard and writing in this verse is usually a escape to help me cope with real life. So I used this verse to help me cope. 
> 
> Carrie thank you for everything. You are amazing, I am so grateful to have met you and got to tell you how amazing you are. And Thank you for inspiring me to be a better human and to write my heart out. 
> 
> This and the rest of the Legendary Heroine Verse is for you X33

Of all the things Leia Skywalker Solo had fought, the Empire, her father and the First Order, all of who tried to kill her, she did not think it would be her own body that would defeat her. The disease is quick and sudden and powerful, not even Jyn and her brilliant scientists could find a cure.

It was only a matter of time. The strange part was, as she told Mara and Luke just hours before, she wasn’t scared. She was content. She lived a life of accomplishment. She helped take down not one but two evil regimes. All the while she found love and started a family.

Above all, so many hard times she had faced and yet….none seemed to knock her down. To die peacefully was a bigger accomplishment to her than dying in war.

“Leia the kids are almost here,” A voice told her. It was Han, husband of decades. He hadn’t left her side and was with her to the end. The sad irony is she always thought he was going to go first and not the other way around. “Just hold on so they could say goodbye.”

Her children, different corners of the galaxy, they were all running from their busy lives and families to be at her side. Oh she would do anything for them but this, she was in so much pain. 

“I fought many battles Hotshot,” Leia whispered harshly, “but this one…” she paused to cough violently. “Let me go...they’ll understand.”

“Like Hell we will,” A voice called out. Leia’s eyes set on Jaina her middle child. Her rebellious yet kind daughter who had her strength and her father’s spunk. Her hands were resting on her swollen stomach as she walked into the room. She already knew the child was going to be named “Leia”, a juxtaposition of life after a death occurred. “I know we had our differences mom but it was all those stories I heard from dad that taught me to never apologize for my reputation. That it’s okay to be different even if others don’t like it and I wouldn’t have been able to live myself if you didn’t know I appreciate you.”

A small weak smile formed on Leia’s lips as Jaina walked to her side and put her hand on her stomach. “Your granddaughter will always know how awesome you are.”

“And how brave,” Another voice echoed. It was Leia and Han’s youngest. Their little Bereyah. The one who took almost the exact same journey she did as “The Legendary Heroine” “You inspired me to fight, you inspired to never give up and above all you inspired me to learn to never be afraid to love.” 

Bereyah or their little Rey took her spot on the other side of the bed. Her hand rubbed her mother’s shoulder lovingly and comfortingly. Her two daughters and her husband holding her close, at that point Leia should have felt content to leave and become one with the force. 

But there was something was missing. Something she felt she couldn’t leave without.

“Don’t forget the most important lesson of all,” a deep voice echoed in the room, Leia lifted her head as much strength as it would allow her and she saw him….Ben, her eldest. Decked in leather, casual clothes and even a thigh holster, Leia almost mistakened him for Han, “to never be ashamed of who you are. I was ashamed for a long time to accept the fact I have the dark side wrapped around me. But I took what you told me and I took it well.” Ben sat next to Rey and took his mother’s hand and squeezed it tight, “Kylo Ren is no longer an enemy but a friend.”

They were all here, the four people who mattered the most to her to be with her until the very end. Leia looked at her three children all with different stories and lives and smiled. Along with all the battles she thought they were her legacy. They would be the ones to tell the story about the Legendary Heroine, a woman from the desert, who found out she had a power she didnt realize, fell in love with a man and fought for freedom against dark forces for ages to come.

“Leia my darling,” Han whispered, “when you are ready we are all here.”

“You carry my legacy children,” Leia breathed weakly, “carry it well.” She looked up at Han. “I’ll see you soon hotshot...just don’t do anything stupid to get there.”

Han smiled through his tears and kissed her on the forehead.

“Goodnight Princess.”

“Goodnight Han.”

She closed her eyes one last time and felt the very essence of herself leave her body and become one with the force with a smile on her face. It was the end of her story but the beginning of yet another exciting journey into the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to chat for this difficult time or send me prompts please feel free to contact me at 
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
